Time Travelers of Berk
by Andromida-Heath
Summary: When The Doctor, Amy and Rory land in Berk after being pulled through the Time Vortex, they are plunged into the middle of a war between Vikings and Dragons. What will happen when villagers start to tell of 'Metal Men? And can the Doctor figure out Hiccup's secret? *ON HOLD*
1. Where are we?

**Authors Note: I don't own _How To Train Your _****_Dragon_ or _Doctor Who_ :(**

* * *

"Where too now Doctor?"

The voice of Amy Pond rang through the TARDIS and alerted the Doctor to her presence in the control room.

"I was thinking…. Renaissance Italy?" replied the Doctor cheerily.

"Sounds good to me. Now all I have to do is find the nurse," called Amy as she headed in to the TARDIS' many corridors.

The Doctor chuckled to himself but soon stopped as he felt his precious ship lurch violently in all directions. Amy and Rory arrived seconds later, bombarding him with many questions about what happened.

"What was _that_?" asked Rory with an extremely panicked expression.

"You haven't made a _mistake_, have you Doctor?" Amy's voice was dangerously calm.

"No, no. I'm sure everything's perfectly-" The Doctor was cut off by another bout of being thrown around the control room like a rag doll.

"What's wrong old girl?"

It took a moment for Amy and Rory to realise he was talking to the TARDIS.

"What's happening?" asked Amy, nowhere near as calm as before.

"We're being pulled out of the Time Vortex," said the Doctor while running around the main console, pushing various buttons that did… stuff.

"Is that bad?" came the bewildered voice of the TARDIS' resident nurse.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" was all Amy could manage before being, once again, nearly thrown into the wall.

Then everything just… stopped.

"Is it over?" enquired Rory while helping Amy off the floor.

"Yes. It appears we've landed," said the Doctor, studying the computer screen.

"Where?" asked Amy, standing up again.

"Somewhere called… Berk."


	2. I'm the Doctor

**Authors Note: I don't own _How To Train Your Dragon_ or _Doctor Who_ :(**

* * *

The Doctor cautiously stuck his head out of the TARDIS.

_Ok,_ he thought to himself, _get information on where we are._

_Its dark._

_We're in a forest._

_Its dark and we're in a forest. Good start._

"Doctor?" Amy's voice brought him out of his complex analysis of their location.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor, noticing Amy's worried face.

"Look over there," by this time Rory had joined them and all three looked over in to the distance.

* * *

Across the forest, a viking house had just gone up in flames. It was another dragon raid in the village of Berk.

"Man the catapults!" shouted Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. He had just spotted his son, Hiccup, running through the various vikings preparing to attack the hundreds of dragons that were trying to steal their food. With one quick movement, he lifted Hiccup off the ground and shouted in his face.

"What is he doing ou- What are you doing out?! Get inside!" He promptly dropped his son on the ground and returned to aiding his tribe in fending off the dragons.

* * *

"Its a fire!" exclaimed Amy.

Amy turned to the Doctor only to find he had already started to run through the forest. She exchanged a look with her husband before they both took off after him.

While running through the forest, the Doctor could've sworn he heard a faint screech. He decided it was just the wind and pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

The three time travellers arrived just in time to see a very large torch, fall off a very large cliff, much to the annoyance of some very large vikings.

Wait… vikings?

All three of the new arrivals were so lost in their thoughts that they failed to notice that the very large vikings who were still very much annoyed by the fact a very large torch had just fallen off a very large cliff… had turned to look at them.

"Who are you?" A deep commanding voice, snapped the doctor out of his thoughts, which involved a viking longship, Leif Eriksson and a microwave.

"Oh… um… hello. I'm the Doctor."


	3. Understanding

**Authors Note: I don't own _How To Train Your Dragon_ or _Doctor Who_ :(**

* * *

All Vikings, including Hiccup, were staring intently at the three strangely dressed people.

Hiccup was however evaluating and analyzing the un-normally thin (compared to other Vikings that is) humans, well Hiccup presumed they were all human. He observed that the blond man with a nose that looked slightly to big for his face, was standing protectively in front of the red-headed women, even though she looked quite tough. He presumed they were married. The man with darker hair was standing in front of both of them, like he was the was a sort of leader, he didn't seem nervous like the other two so Hiccup assumed that he was quite used to meeting people different to him. He probably found it normal. Hiccup found something off about the dark haired man, like he wasn't...normal. Well compared to the other two. Hiccup also knew that the man had seen countless battles, more than his father. It was his eyes, They were old, much too old for the man's youthful face. it had just taken a split second for Hiccup to observe all this, he figured that was all he was going to get at that moment, but he kept his eyes fixed on the three strange people, watching for any more information to file in to his internal database.

The rest of the Vikings, Hiccup noted, just stared.

_Typical, _thought Hiccup.

"Who are you?" boomed Stoick the Vast.

"Well I'm the Doctor, as I have already said, this is Amy," the Doctor gestured to Amy, "and this is Rory." He then gestured to Rory.

"I am Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe." Stoick straightened his back and put on a very proud face, as did the rest of the Vikings. Hiccup however took a step back and hoped the visitors didn't notice him. It was already a bit awkward. He couldn't help but notice the tall adult Vikings near him, tried to manoeuvred around, to obscure him from view. Hiccup was in no way surprised.

They must not have done a very good job though, which _was _surprising considering their size, because the dark haired man turned his head to look directly at Hiccup, though no-one seemed to notice. His face briefly showed an emotion Hiccup couldn't pinpoint, understanding maybe.

_Doubt it, _thought Hiccup.

The show of emotion was so brief however, that Hiccup wondered if he had, in fact, imagined it. The dark haired man turned his head back to the Chief and faked awe.

_Maybe he did understand, _Hiccup quickly dismissed the thought.

_I don't think anyone understands..._


End file.
